paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Pup Zoo Panic!
This is a third generation story that belongs to Tundrathesnowpup Summary While their parents and grandparents are out for the day with plans of their own, The grandpups go to the zoo with their pupsitters- Aussy and Andromeda. Sandy, RJ, Midnight, and Clarity are a bit grumpy that their grandparents couldn't take them to the zoo themselves, so the four decide to split off from the group and make their day more memorable. Even if it means giving their pupsitters a panic of a lifetime Characters Main: *Aussy and Andromeda *Clarity and Breeze *Midnight, Tide, Borealis, Dusk, and Silhouette *Sandy, Robin, and Digger *RJ, Bear, and Scarlet Minor/Mentioned: *Rocky *Chase *Skye *Zuma *Princess *Tundra *Sage *Aurora *Winter *Lani *Ace *Dylan *Summer *Shadow Story "Alrighty pups, you be good for your sitters, okay?" Aurora leaned down to nuzzle her bundles of fluff, all five puppies swarming around her and telling her and their father goodbye. Their cousins were all doing the same with their parents. While they were being left with a sitter, their parents and grandparents were going off for a parent-pup camping trip, one too far and a bit too dangerous for little pups their sizes; but they were going to be brought up there for their own parent-pup bonding trip once they were big enough. They were all excited to be with their sitters, Andy and Aussy had pupsat for their parents when they were pups, so they were very close to them already since they've been there since they were born. "Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Breeze giggled, hugging onto Winter and Ace's legs. "Bye sweetheart." Winter chuckled softly, nuzzling against the tiny puppy. Her bigger sister hugged her parents as well. "Bye mom, bye dad!" Ace leaned down and nuzzled Clarity as the two pups said their goodbyes, and then went over to say goodbye to their grandparents. "Grama! Grampa!" RJ ran up to Rocky and Tundra and hugged onto their legs tightly, a bit of a pouty look on his face. "Why can't you stay and take us?" "Aw sweetheart...You know we'd love to, but we haven't had a chance to be alone with your mommy and daddy for a long time." Tundra smiled and kissed the top of his head. "We'll be back in a day or two and we'll take you somewhere special, kay champ?" Rocky grinned, ruffling RJ's fringe. RJ pouted a bit, then giggled at the ruffle. "Okay....." As soon as the pups said goodbye, Chase and Zuma attempting to get out from under the many puppies that were cuddling against them, they headed off towards their camping spot, leaving the pups alone with their sitters at the daycare center. Their other friends and 'cousins' were out for their own family events, but they were more excited for their day out. "Miss Andy! Miss Aussy! What are we going to do today??" Breeze squeaked, bouncing on her paws with pure excitement. "Well- it's a very nice day out," The blonde collie grinned, looking down at the puppies. "I think we should go to the Zoo." "The Zoo? Woo hoo!!" The pups cheered, bounding around the two older dogs' paws and legs. The girls laughed and exchanged happy glances. "Looks like we made a good choice then." Andy laughed, shaking her head. "Alright pups, into the bus- we're going to the Zoo!" (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) The pups scrambled out of the car as fast as they could, making their way towards the zoo entrance. "Alright pups! Wait for us!" Aussy called out, making her way to the front of the line as Andy strayed towards the back. "Everybody stay close to us, we don't want to get lost!" The pups giggled and kept close to their pupsitters as they made their ways through the turnstiles and into the wide open court, different trails spreading out towards the several exhibits, food and souvenir venders lined up and down, every which way. Different scents trailing all around the air to lure in potential buyers. The group of pups took in the scents with excitement, their tails wagging quickly. "Can we get ice cream later??" Breeze piped up, eyeing a large vanilla swirl cone that a young boy was carrying as he and his mother walked past them. "I want popcorn!!" Bear barked alongside his cousin, his stubby tail wagging to and fro. "It smells soooooo good!" "We can get food when it's lunchtime- pups.." Andy chuckled, shaking her head as she nudged Bear forward. "Alright, Aussy, where to first?" While the adult pups discussed where to go, four pups were starting to hatch their own plans. "Why couldn't Grandpa Zuma or Grandma Princess take us...?" Midnight grumbled, kicking a rock away from him. "I wanted all our Grandmas and Grandpas to take us..." Sandy pouted, her ears pinning back, much like how Clarity's were as well. RJ sighed, his ears and tail drooping as he stuck close to Clarity's side. "We should've gone here with them.....Why'd they have to go off on a bonding trip? I wanna bond too! Miss Aussy and Andy are nice...But I want Gramma and Grampa..." Sandy and Midnight exchanged a look. Normally the cousins would argue with each other over what to do...But they had a feeling they were thinking the same thing. "....I think we can make this more fun..." Midnight smirked, giving the other two pups the same look he gave Sandy. "Just follow my lead...." Scarlet looked back at her cousins and brother, hearing part of their conversation. "What are you up to, Midnight?" She snorted, raising her eyebrow at the grey and white speckled pooch. "Nothing, Nothing...Just talking is all..." Midnight responded, shaking a paw towards her. "Nothing to worry about." Scarlet stared at him with suspicion, but then carried on her conversation with Silhouette, who eagerly continued to point out all the different delicious smells that were drifting all around them. Soon the group of pups and their line leaders were up at a monkey exhibit, watching them swing around on the ropes and the tire swings. "Aw! Lookit the babies!!" Breeze called out, pointing a paw ecstatically towards the mother and baby towards the bottom corner of the habitat. Robin bounced over to her cousin, eyes wide and searching. "Where?? Where??" She grinned from ear to ear, her little tail wagging like crazy. Bear helped Robin out and moved her head to the correct line of vision. "Right there! It's so tiny!!" The pups oo'd and aah'd over the tiny baby monkies for a while,then started giggling at the antics of some of the older ones and the younger ones, playing tag and pushing each other into the river. "Alright pups! Before we move on, we're going to do a head count!" Aussy barked, moving to the front of the group to get a better count. "....9.... Wait a moment....we had 13, didn't we?? ...." Aussy scrunched her nose, shaking her head. "I'm sure i just miscounted..." She quickly counted the group of puppies again, only to get the same result. "Oh....Oh no....." Aussy started to twitch her ears, folding them back in panic. "Everypup i want you to answer me when i call your name..." "Breeze!" "Here!" "Bear!" "Yo!" "Scarlet!" "I'm here!" "Tide, Borealis, Silhouette!" "We're here too!" "Dusk? Robin? Digger?" "All present!" "That only leaves...." Andy looked at the group of pups carefully, then tucked her tail between her legs. "Clarity, RJ, Midnight, and Sandy...." Aussy let out a shaky sigh, grinning nervously, but trying to keep her composure to not scare the other pups. Surely they'd run into them soon... How far can they go? (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) "Are you sure we should go this way, Midnight?" RJ murmured, looking around his cousin's shoulder to see them pass the sign that said "Keep out." '' "Sure, Sure! It's just a shortcut that the employees don't want us to know about so they can keep it clear to themselves. Don't worry about it, Junior." "Don't call me that!" RJ puffed his lip out, eyebrows furrowing with frustration. Midnight snickered, rolling his eyes. "Well you ''ARE a Junior, why shouldn't you be called that way? Junior, Junior, Junior-!" "Only the adults can call me that! Stop it!" "Oh knock it off, Midnight!" Sandy growled, turning back to face her bigger cousin. He was taller than her by a bit, but she didn't care. "Leave him alone, what if i called you Nighty or Mid all the time??" Midnight snorted, staring down at her, but then frowned when he realized she was right. "........I only like it when my mom calls me Nighty.... Okay, Okay....I'm sorry RJ...." He turned to his cousin and gave him an apologetic smile, placing a paw on his shoulder. "It's okay.." RJ returned the smile, giving a small nod. "Just....Don't do it again...." "No promises- Ow!" Midnight snorted as Clarity gave him a punch to the shoulder. "I was KIDDING!" He huffed, rubbing the sore spot that was forming. Clarity smirked and put her paw back to the ground, racing on ahead. "Enough with the teasing guys, look at THIS!" The pups rushed over to Clarity's side, noticing the large fence in front of them, unlocked. "I wonder where this goes?" "I dare you to go in!" Sandy barked, looking at Midnight with a smirk. Midnight looked back at her, a sneer on his muzzle. "Oh yeah?? Well I double dare, YOU!" "I TRIPLE Dog dare you!" "Guys-" RJ murmured, trying to intervene. "Uhm....Guys??" "No-! I Dare Yo-" "GUYS!" "WHAT?!" "Clarity went in..." All three pups turned to look at the now opened gate, the gray pup bounding ahead on the path. "What?! Wait for us!!" Sandy and Midnight yelped as they raced after her, leaving RJ behind. RJ gulped, entering the gate and closing the door behind him. He started to race after the cousins, ears pinning back with slight worry "...I have a bad feeling about this." (Scene change: Paw prints going across screen) "Can we eat yet, miss Andy?" Silhouette tugged at her care-taker's tail, her little tummy grumbling as she pouted out her lip. Andy smiled nervously, hoping they didn't notice their missing cousins just yet. "Heh...Y-Yeah of course..." She took a shaky breath, taking the puppies over to the closest cafe available. Aussy was keeping her eye out for the missing runaways, ears perked up so she could attempt to catch their voices. "What's wrong? You guys look distracted." Borealis asked through a mouthful of fries, then stole a few off of Tide's plate. "Hey! You ate all yours, get your paws off mine." His brother retorted, moving his plate away so he could shelter his fries and burger with his own paws. "It's nothing boys, Just keep eating please.." Aussy murmured, continuing to look away from the tables and towards the pathways that led to all the exhibits. "And Ali, don't steal your brother's fries, we'll get you more later on." "OHMYGOSH!!" "Robin??" Aussy and Andy both turned in unison, looking straight at the young pup with shock as they heard her yelping out. "What's the matter sweetheart, are you alright?!" "Look! The Tiger den!!" The puppy exclaimed, paws over the wall as she pointed frantically to the exhibit that was on a pathway a few minutes away from the cafe. But in the distance, she could distinctly make out a few familiar figures. Andy let out a gasp before fainting back against the ground. "What's...Oh for the love of-!! Pups! Stay here with Miss Andy!" Aussy yelped, putting Andy in a chair as Robin started fanning her with at table-menu. "I have a little something to take care of!" (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) "I dare you to poke it." "No way...You do it!" "No- I dared you first!" RJ watched as Sandy and Midnight argued, the small pup starting to feel an overwhelming feeling of regret and fear welling up and spilling all over his body. Why'd he follow his cousins out here? Down the pathway was a large bengal tiger, one who was lazily sleeping in the sunlight near his cave, but was still quite menacing for the tiny puppy to be close to without protection of glass or a guard-rail. He felt like he could feel the heated breath as the large feline let out a snort in his sleep, growling slightly before rolling onto his back, stretching his paws out far and extending his razor-sharp claws before going limp- once again in his deep sleep. "I don't think we should be here..." RJ whispered, though his cousins didn't seem to hear, or chose to ignore it as they kept bickering back and forth. He looked around, suddenly aware of the missing presence next to him. "Uhm....Guys..?" "C'mon- are you chicken??" Midnight barked, mimicking a pair of chicken wings with his forelegs. "Bwak bwak bwak!" "...Guys?" "Nu uh! You're just a scaredy baby! Waaaaa- waaa-!" Sandy mock cried, rubbing her eyes as she stuck her tongue out. "Hey! Stop it!" RJ yipped as he jumped between them, keeping an eye on the tiger a few feet away to make sure it didn't wake up at the sound of his voice. "Guys...Where'd Clarity go?" "What are you talking about? She's right-" Midnight trailed off, whipping his head around. He blinked in confusion, he was sure that the light grey pup had been sitting right behind them. "....Where did she go?" Sandy let out a sharp gasp, pointing her paw shakily towards the Tiger's den. "......Th..There!" The trio of pups yelped in a panic, watching as Clarity crawled over towards the massive beast, a smirk on her face as she was determined to get close. They waved at her, mouthing for her to come back as they were too afraid to shout and wake the beast up with her beside it. Clarity just giggled, assuming they were waving to her as she just waved back and set her attention back to her task at paw. "Man...This guy is so cool! I wonder if they're as soft as the stuffed tiger that grandpa Rocky gave me...." WIP Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Third generation Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon